Not a date
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: Rin invites Haru on a date, but it's definitely not a date, except it is. All your RinHaru fluff.


"Dolphins are faster than sharks."

"What are you talking about? Sharks are obviously faster! All dolphins are good for is jumping through hoops at Sea World!"

The fight had been trivial enough. But perhaps because he hated to lose, Rin leaned over Haru intimidatingly, forcing the latter to support himself with one elbow to avoid falling off the bench they'd sat on. Even when face to face, Haru remained undaunted. It wasn't the first time Rin had gotten up close and personal when they were arguing.

"Dolphins are still faster." Haru had nothing to support his argument other than it felt like it was the truth. He held Rin's gaze, unwavering.

"Okay," Rin announced. "Let's look it up online." He moved away to take his phone out and Haru was finally able to sit back up. Rin tapped away on his phone and grinned. "Ha! See?" He shoved his phone in Haru's face. "It says here the Mako shark is faster than dolphins!"

Haru squinted at the tiny screen before adding: "But it says right below it that despite this, on average dolphins are faster than sharks. The Mako shark is just an exception."

"Fine," Rin grunted and put his phone away. Let's agree to say we were both right."

It was already night when the two had left the pool and had sat down for a break in front of Samezuka Academy. The fresh September breeze announced summer was coming to an end. Rin would also be going back to Australia soon.

"Say, Haru, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Haru blinked. "Where?"

"I dunno. Somewhere?" Rin suddenly seemed interested in the trees and looked away, running a hand through his still wet hair. "Like the aquarium, maybe?"

"Iwatobi Aquarium?" the other asked. "I've been there many times already. They don't let me swim in the exhibition tank."

"Well of course they don't!" Rin snorted at his friend's silliness. Then his smile faded a little. "Well if you don't want to go, it's fine."

"I'll go."

"Uh?"

"To the aquarium," Haru explained, his expression characteristically neutral. "I don't mind going again. There's always something new to see."

"Alright," Rin replied coolly. "I'll meet you at 10 in front of the station! See ya!"

"Ah-"

Haru couldn't add anything; Rin was already gone.

0

* * *

0

The next morning, Rin was putting on his shoes, ready to head out, when his sister poked her head in the entrance.

"Where are you going this early on a Sunday, onii-chan?" Gou asked.

The older brother continued to lace his shoes, paying her no attention. "Out."

"Out where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where is somewhere?" she nagged, becoming impatient at the sudden secrecy.

The man grumbled. "I'm going to the aquarium."

The girl clapped her hands together. "The aquarium? I'm coming with you!"

"No."

"Why not?" Gou whined, grabbing her brother's arm.

Rin stood up, shaking his sister off of him. He loved her, but boy was she persistent today. It was difficult to evade her questions.

"I'm already going with Haru."

"With Haruka-senpai? Like a date?"

Rin held back a choke, flustered. "It's not a date! I'm heading out now!"

He quickly hurried out of the house before Gou could ask anymore questions.

On the other side of Iwatobi, Haru was going down the stairs heading to town when he ran into Makoto going up himself.

"Ah, Haru, good morning," the taller man waved, despite the shopping bags he was holding.

"Good morning," Haru's quiet voice replied.

"Where are you heading? The pool?"

"No, the aquarium."

"Eh? Again? You should have told me, I would have gone with you," Makoto pouted. "But I promised my mom I'd help her today."

"It's okay. I'm going with Rin."

"With Rin? A date?" Makoto couldn't help noticing the shadow of a frown on his friend's face, so he decided to drop the matter. "Alright, I'll catch you later."

The friends parted ways and Haru eventually met Rin waiting for him at the train station.

"Yo! You came."

"Of course."

They rode the train with only the occasional casual conversation punctuating the silent ride. The sun shone brightly in the clear sky already. The vehicle quickly reached their destination. Rin took in the sight of the aquarium building.

"I know I came here as a child but honestly I don't remember anything. It's much smaller than the one in Sydney."

Haru was already walking in, leaving his friend behind. Rin chased after him.

"Oi, wait for me!"

The room was dark, with blueish light coming in from the many fish tanks on the walls. Dark shadows and quiet chatter from other visitors surrounded them. As soon as they entered the exhibition, Haru already had his face glued to the glass. His eyes followed the hundreds of tiny swimming fish in the beautifully decorated tank.

"This species wasn't there last time I was here," he observed.

Rin followed his gaze to the fish swimming. "You're able to tell when there's this many?" He was amazed at how well Haru knew the fish on display here, but most of all, he was relieved Haru found something worth coming for.

"They don't have mackerel, though."

"Of course they don't!"

Realizing he had raised his voice too much, Rin looked around to make sure he wasn't disturbing the other visitors. There was a family with children, but most of all, there were couples holding hands or leaning against one another as they watched the tanks. In a corner, a man whispered in his girlfriend's ear. On the other side, a girl giggled at her boyfriend's joke. It's then that Rin started feeling strangely out of place.

 _Wait a minute. This is a dating spot! Do people think we're on a date too? Did I...did I invite Haru out on a date?_

He shook his head.

 _No, no! I honestly wanted to visit this aquarium at least once! And I didn't want to go alone. That's all. But...does Haru think this is a date? It would be awkward if he thought I asked him out on a date. He's probably weirded out right now._

Haru was really completely unbothered. Realizing his friend had been quiet for a while, he looked behind him to find Rin with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey, Haru," Rin began. "About today...I didn't...we're not..."

Haru turned back to the fish and spoke in his usual monotone voice. "If you're worried about people thinking we're on a date, there's no need. I don't particularly care."

 _Damn, how did he know exactly what I was thinking?_

"That's not it," Rin lied. "I was wondering why you still agreed to come with me even though you've been here so many times."

The blue light of the tank reflected in Haru's eyes as he studied a pink fish swim by before speaking.

"I've seen this exhibition before, but I've never seen it with you."

This time it was Rin's eyes that sparkled and he quickly looked away, trying to find an escape from the feeling welling up in his chest. His eyes found a sign behind them. Above the door leading to the next exhibition, 'Otter habitat' was written.

"They have otters!"

Haru followed his friend to the next room, mildly amused by Rin's childish excitement. A water slide had been placed among a small rocky hill surrounded by an artificial lake and three otters were having fun going down and back up over and over again.

"I gotta take a picture for Momo!"

"Don't use a flash," Haru warned.

"I know!"

Satisfied with his picture, he sent it to Momotarou with the caption 'watch out or these guys might beat you in the next competition!'

Less than a minute passed before a vibration indicated Momo had replied with what could only be described as a high-pitched squeal in text form. Rin chuckled and put away his phone. Haru watched, wondering if he should send a picture of the penguins to Nagisa.

Once they had seen everything, they stopped at the aquarium's cafe for lunch.

"I recommend the grilled mackerel."

"Just how much do you like mackerel," Rin sighed. "Still, this place might be small but it was pretty cool."

Haru was barely listening. Even in the cafe, there was a fish tank on display in the center and that's all the water-lover had eyes for. It was easy to tell that after being surrounded by so much water, Haru was itching to swim. More than a itch, he was dying for a pool. He was looking at the fish tank with hungry eyes.

"I know we're surrounded by water but don't do anything stupid," Rin cautioned. "We can't swim here. You're gonna have to hold it in."

Haru glared at the man like a child who had been refused candy, before his expression lit up again. "The school is nearby. Let's use the pool there," he urged, rather than suggested.

"Uh?" Rin was unsurprised, but the request had came earlier than he expected. "You're not wearing your bathing suit, are you?"

"Of course," Haru spoke in all seriousness. "In case today they decided to let me swim with the exhibition."

Rin held a hand to his face. "You're still going on about that? Well, knowing you, I knew this might happen so I'm wearing my bathing suit as well."

Haru stood up from his chair suddenly. "Then there's no time to waste."

"Wait, it's Sunday! Isn't the school closed? Is it fine to be trespassing?"

"It's fine. I sneak in all the time."

Rin sighed but soon ran after Haru who had left without him again.

0

* * *

0

Haru climbed the fence with the agility of someone who had done this many times. Mere metal wires couldn't keep him away. Rin also jumped off with ease, though with a pang of worry mixed with excitement, being at the school outside hours. Haru's clothes went flying and with a splash the young man was already in the pool. Rin followed suit and joined in.

The water was cold but refreshing in the September afternoon. Haru floated gently at the surface, while Rin studied the peaceful and serene expression on his pale face, impressed and perhaps jealous at the way his companion could be one with the water anytime and anywhere. He looked so relaxed, almost like he was sleeping. Although he was physically fit, Haru's facial features remained soft and delicate. Masculine, yet still beautiful

Realizing he had been staring for an strangely long time, Rin forced his sight away.

"This is boring. I challenge you, Haru!"

"Not now," Haru replied, not bothering to open his eyes. He felt too good to move.

"Are you just gonna float around all day?"

"Yes."

"Let's see about that..."

Wearing a mischievous grin, Rin pounced on his friend's shoulders, pushing him deep underwater. Haru gasped in shock, sending bubbles flying up before emerging for air.

"Why did you do that?" he scolded, pushing wet bangs from his face.

"You look like you're awake now," Rin laughed. "Are you gonna push me underwater too?" he dared.

"The water isn't for wrestling."

"That's so like you to say that. In that case, are you going to race me now?"

"If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"If you win, that is."

Haru scoffed but moved into position regardless. The two dove in and swam as if this were an official race. Still, Haru won by a second.

After catching his breath, he returned to his quiet floating without saying a word.

"Fine then," his rival conceded. "I guess I'll try it too."

The shadow of a smile appeared on Haru's lips as Rin imitated him, floating aimlessly in the pool. First, the annoyed man thought this activity was totally boring, but eventually he relaxed and his breathing slowed down. At one point the two swimmers bumped shoulders and continued to float side by side for an unknown amount of time.

The sky had turned orange when they sat by the pool to dry, regretting that the club room and its towels were locked away. A yellow leaf flew into the pool, golden ripples reflecting the setting sun.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"I guess we go home."

"Not yet. There's still somewhere I want to take you."

Haru looked at his friend's face curiously.

0

* * *

0

The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon as Haru followed Rin to the beach, all the way to the edge where the sand changed into steep rocky walls. They could not walk any further.

"Where are you taking me?" Haru finally questioned.

"You'll see." Rin began to take off his shoes and roll up his pants. "The water is really shallow here. Come on."

Haru mimicked him and followed him into the water, leaving their shoes by the shore. Together they walked carefully around the rocks, leaving the beach behind. After a bent in the rocks, a wall that was usually hidden came into view. An opening could be seen. A small, cave-like shelter had been dug by the sea long ago. The two ducked their heads and entered inside. The walls were damp with humidity and stars could slowly be seen appearing in the night sky through a large circular hole in the arched ceiling. The sea was still visible at the extremities as the cave was not completely closed in.

They crossed a small pond of water before settling on rocks across the exit. The pond appeared to have been created by the water falling from the ceiling into the curved stone floor of the cave rather than by the sea water. However, it was very dark inside so it was difficult to see anything but the faint city lights and the glow of a lighthouse in the distance.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? Haru asked, calmly. "We can't actually see anything."

"No," Rin stated. "It's still a bit early, you'll have to wait. I'll show you something extraordinary!"

Haru did not ask any further questions, trusting his friend. He sat on the rocks, crossing his legs in an attempt to warm his bare feet and waited.

Several minutes passed, listening to the sound of each other's breathing in harmony with the murmur of the waves slowly crashing against the outside of the stone walls. The wet rocks slowly dampening their clothes grew more uncomfortable, but still they waited. Finally, Rin looked up and smiled.

"There it is!" he announced cheerfully.

Confused, Haru followed his gaze to the ceiling of the cave, where the round opening displayed the sky. The full moon had slowly moved above the hole, positioning itself perfectly to let rays of moonlight pour directly into the cave, illuminating the water of the pond. Phosphorescent moss at the bottom of the small pool took in the light and began to glow with a soft blue-green light reminiscent of the aquarium they had visited today. The wet walls of the cave also served to reflect the shine and soon their small hideout was bright with soft light. Each gentle ripple of the pool began sparkling in the darkness, mirrored into Haru's marvelling eyes. He observed the astonishing phenomenon with awe, while Rin looked at both him and the glowing pool in turn, smiling fondly at the childlike wonder on his companion's face.

"See? Didn't I say I would show you something nice?"

"It's pretty..." Haru whispered with a gentle smile. He wanted to go swim in the glow, but the water merely reached just above his ankles and he wouldn't disturb such a beautiful scene. "How did you find this place?"

"My father showed it to me."

A melancholic yet happy expression appeared on Rin's face. Haru listened with interest.

"A long time ago, Gou and I were walking home with my dad when he pointed out the cliffs. He said there was a treasure hidden in there that only the full moon would reveal. We wondered what kind of treasure it was but it was winter at the time so he promised we'd go see it once it was warmer. But he didn't get to keep that promise... One night, when I was missing him especially badly, I walked by here by chance and remembered the area he had pointed out. That's when I found it. Dad's secret treasure..."

Rin secretly recalled how he had cried as a child when he had first discovered the glowing spectacle his father had left behind for him, the beauty of it all and the fact they would never see it together. Haru could see in his friend's nostalgic face that the mood had changed. He felt a warmth in his chest just thinking that Rin had chosen to share a place that held so much meaning with him.

"Thank you. For letting me see it."

A wistful silence fell on the duo. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Just the two of them, here together, overlooking the shimmering pool that suddenly meant so much.

The stillness was only broken by the echo of water drops falling from the damp ceiling into the sparkling water before them, their ripples glowing with a the light of the moss in the night. Rin glanced at Haru beside him. The young man's gaze was still fixated on the water, blue-green highlights on his cheeks.

"Hey, Haru..."

"What."

Rin looked up at the moon still partly visible through the opening at the top of the cave before continuing.

"You know earlier when I said this wasn't a date? When I invited you, I truly wasn't thinking of this as a date, I just wanted to hang out with you."

"I know that."

"But now that we're here together, I think... maybe I did want it to be a date after all..."

Rin was growing embarrassed but Haru was still staring at the same spot, hugging his knees to his chest.

"And?"

Now Rin was looking in the opposite direction, rubbing the back of his head, his next words having a hard time coming out.

"Well, lately I've been thinking that...I...about you..."

Haru blinked, his voice as neutral as usual. "About me...what?"

"You know!" Rin was growing frustrated. "I..I..."

"You love me?"

Rin almost choked.

"It's amazing how you have no problems putting words into people's mouths, yet you barely ever say a word yourself!" After a sigh, he continued on a calmer tone. "Yeah, that's right. Weird, right?"

Haru's face betrayed no emotion. He still was looking down but his eyes appeared to glisten, somehow. A long moment passed where neither spoke. The unnatural feeling of it finally pushed Rin to ask.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"What would you like me to say?" came the indifferent reply.

Now Rin was feeling more annoyed than embarrassed.

"Anything? I just told you my feelings! The least you could do is say something!"

Haru finally turned to face his friend. "You mean you didn't know?"

The confusion was evident on Rin's face so he continued.

"I thought you knew that you liked me. Each time we swim together, your eyes, your face, your whole body language tell me that you're happy to be there. Your everything shows me that you're filled with joy at that moment." Rin's eyes shimmered in the moonlight as Haru carried on. "And even when we're not at the pool, you seem completely at ease when we're together. Like you can let your guard down, like you're home."

"How...how do you know that?"

"Because..." Haru paused before turning back to look down at water. Rin thought he could see a faint blush on the young man's cheeks, but it may have been just the glow of the moss. "Because it's exactly how I feel."

"Wait, you knew I liked you before even I did? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin was still agitated and now Haru was the annoyed one because Rin had apparently missed the subtle confession he had just made. He left the sight of the moonlight on the water to look in Rin's direction once again.

"Why would I tell you your own feelings?" Haru replied sharply. "It was so clear, I don't know how you could've missed it. I didn't say anything because I did not feel like I had to. I thought that was what our relationship is. I was content with our current situation. " He sighed, then tried one more time. "I knew you liked me because the happiness I see in you is exactly like the one I feel. And I thought you could see that this happiness is in me, too."

Rin finally understood what Haru was trying to say. "I make you happy? The way you make me happy?"

"Don't make me repeat it a third time..."

"It's that obvious?" Rin asked cautiously.

"I saw Makoto this morning. I told him I was meeting with you and he asked if this was a date."

"Now that you mention it, Gou said the same thing..."

The whistle of a boat resounded in the distance. Haru returned his eyes to the gradually disappearing light of the moss. Rin did the same. Both hearts were now racing and the long silence felt heavy. The moon was slowly moving away from the ceiling hole and with it its moonlight was disappearing as well and the ephemeral treasure would soon be gone.

"So what now?" Rin finally asked.

"Whatever you want."

Still looking down, Rin swallowed as quietly as he could. "Can I kiss you?"

"Eh," Haru scoffed behind a small smile. "It's not like you to ask for permission. You're the kind who-"

Haru's sentence was cut short when Rin grabbed both his shoulders and turned Haru towards him, pressing his lips against his without warning. Even through clothes, Rin's hands felt warm against his cold skin. By then, the moon's position had shifted and no more moonlight entered the cave. The moss had also lost its glow. The cave was back to being completely dark except for faint shadows provided by the dimmed light from afar. Rin slowly pulled away.

"-just does it without asking..." Haru completed his sentence, dazed.

"Don't say I never try to be polite!" Rin chuckled.

The smallest laugh escaped Haru and once again stillness fell. However, this time the silence felt lighthearted and satisfying. It was also short.

"My feet are freezing," Haru admitted.

"Yeah, mine too. We should head back."

They left the secret hollow behind and the September sea gave way to the warmer sand. Feet were happy to find their shoes again.

"I should go home, " Haru decided.

"I'll walk you home."

"I'm fine."

"I said I'll walk you home."

"I'm not a girl," the man pointed out.

"What's your point?"

"Do as you wish..." Haru conceded, defeated.

The late summer breeze blew softly on the beach. Fall was almost here. Two men walked on the beach, the back of their hands brushing lightly occasionally. Once again, no words were spoken. Rin entwined his pinky finger with Haru's, feeling his warm skin, before gently letting go.

* * *

That's how it ends. Thanks for reading!


End file.
